Matters of the Heart
by Firecracker27
Summary: Six months after Danny Latimer's death Alec and Ellie adjust to their new lives, but when a new case comes up it turn thier lives upside down when a mysterious packages start showing up for Alec with sinister intent can they find who's behind it? when personal feelings get in the way of duty can they survive or is it a matter of time before someone gets hurt?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Broadchurch

A/N: Hi, there just was introduced to this amazing show. This takes place ater Danny's murder six months later. First time writing fanfic for Broadchurch bare with me here!

Matters of the Heart

"Idiots!"

A paper cup flew through the air smacking against the wall it's contents spilling out onto the floor. Ellie Miller caustiously poked her head into Alec's office her eyes glanced over to where the cup lay in between a single grey filing cabnet and a fake fern plant.

"Sir... her voice meeped out as he hotly paced across the floor clearly oblivious of her prescence. stepping further into the room she cleared her throat speaking louder. "Sir."

The second time around grabbed his attention, his demenour was one of sheer frustration and anger. Ellie knew the moment her eyes met his that this clearly wasn't a good time to talk to him. heck when was it ever a good time to talk to him?

"What do you want Miller?" he snapped out. She cringed slightly not realizing that she had been staring at him all this time.

"Had something...is this a bad time?" she quickly asked as he ground out his chair from his desk to sit in it. Silently fuming to himself about whatever it was that had got him heated in the first place. Did she really want to got there?

"Out with it Miller." the man demanded his tone becoming even more hostile.

She straightened becoming deviant. "Alright, what is going on? I can't talk to you like this."

"Like what?" he threw out.

"Like a Jack ass." she bluntly said... "Something has clearly ticked you off and I do not deserve to spend the entire day dealing with your rotten attitude. You're barely tolerable on a good day."

The intense moment hung, then it passed, causing him to back down. Surrendering he picked up the news paper infront of him handing it to her.

'SLEEPING WITH THE ENEMY. HOW MUCH DID SHE KNOW?'

Ellie frowned then sighed. "I read it this morning. Quite the piece of work."

"Honestly, do you think they'd give you credit? No. Instead they make you out to be the monster."

"Oh that's not true... she gave a half hearted smile... "Paragraghs seven to thirteen paint a doozy of a picture of you. How did they put it? Alec Hardy; solved two dead bodies on the beach. unlikely to live to see the next one."

"Idiots! Insensitve, self rightous-" he trailed off crossing his arms along his chest.

Ellie couldn't help but grin at Alec's rant. He gave an incredoulous look at his partner. "You're not seriously ok with this are you?!"

Ellie shrugged. "Never was ok with it but I've made my peace. I suggest you do the same... she tossed the paper back on his desk... "There just words assembled into a article of someone's random opnion filled with enough bullshit to fill a barnyard for eighty years. No sense getting hot under the collar for that. Not worth it."

Alec let out an exsaperated sigh. "Fine. What's this news you've heard about?"

"Tell you over coffee." she suggested as she turned to walk over the room.

Alec furrowed his brow. "Got a brew here."

"Yeah, well I'd prefer to drink something that doesn't taste like dish soap and dirty water. Meet you out front in five."

Alec leaned back in his chair as she left the room. Either she really didn't care what people thought or she was one good liar.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Ellie met her boss out front coffee in her hands. As promised she handed one over to him, he took it from her as they both strolled down the street. The Broadchurch fall wind blowing slightly as it filled the silence between them.

"So?" Alec coaxed.

Ellie was silent biting the bottom of her lip. hesitating she spoke. "Sir. when you look at me what do you think?" 

"I don't know." Alec replied not comfortable with the way this was going.

"Seriously, you've worked with me long enough to form you're own opinion of me. So I'd like to here it."

Alec shook his head. "Miller if this is about what the Herald published-" 

Ellie quickly waved her hand. "NO! no it's not that. The truth is I've been offered a position...a rather promant one at another district, but I'm not sure how I'll be precieved. The thing is I haven't given my answer and..."

She trailed off when he had stopped. "What is it?"

Alec snapped out of his thoughts. "Nothing. the truth is Miller there is no telling what will happen either people like you or they don't."

"Very black and white aren't you?" Ellie stated dryly.

Alec simply took a sip of his coffee. She did the same she may of told a fib but how could she tell him that she was offered his job. Despite how they clashed heads almost every turn she did respect him and he was the closest thing she had to a friend ever since the Latimer case.

The thing was (and she hated to admit it) they were alike in some ways it really ticked her off. Both stubborn, passionate, and won't except no for an answer. Heck when they both agreed that they were leaving Broadchurch for obvious reasons. Her being her husband was a murder and him his health was on the decline it made sense,but...here they were. Drinking coffee in the soggiest of fall weather. She realized the silence was getting to loud so she blurted out the next thing that came to mind.

"So you dating anyone?"

Alec nearly choked on his coffee wiping the back of his hand against his mouth he looked at his partner. Stopping beside a trash can.

"What on earth kinda question is that?!"

Ellie wrinkled her nose cringing slightly. "Sorry. wasn't meaning anything by it just thought you'd be more social seeing your a resident here now. I assume you're not bedding at the Inn still."

"No. I-I've got my own flat. right across from the tack shop. Used to be a B&B at one time." Alec replied.

Ellie nodded then her mobile went off followed by his. "They say it's urgent."

"Right. Better get on it." Alec ordered both of them dumping the rest of thier coffee in the bin before heading back to the precinct.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

When both detectives arrived in the bullpin the atmosphere was tense. Alec and Ellie came to the front desk that was vocal point of everyone's attention.

"What's going on?" Ellie asked as she and Alec came closer.

The femal officer pointed nervously to the small box on the desk. "This came a few minutes ago. There was a note a signed to you sir."

Alec shared a look with his partner. Then took the white note in his hand flipping it over.

'Di : A. Hardy 'Hour Glass.'

"Hour Glass? He furrowed his brow. setting the note aside hetook the small box in hand. he looked at the officer... "Did you open it?"

"N-No sir...it's just the individual who came in was very parculiar."

Alec opened the flaps of the boxs back, confusion on his face as he saw the sand inside. Ellie looked inside also puzzled by it.

"Sand? why would someone send you a box of sand?" Ellie asked as they looked at eachother.

Alec frowned before dipping his hand inside the box. everyone watched with bated breath.

"Wait. there's something in here... he clutched the object then pulled it out. "It's cold."

When he lifted it out and the sand fell away he immediatly dropped it in shock. Both Ellie and the cop screamed in horror what lay on the counter was a pale blue and black severed hand!

A/N: Have a nice day!

FC27


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I do not own Broadchurch

A/N: Hi here's chapter 2 hope it was worth the wait. thanks for R&R

Matters of the Heart -2

"I don't care how long it takes get forensics up here now!" Alec ordered as he made his way through the bustling bullpin toward his office. Ellie followed quickly behind him but halted in her steps as he spun around.

"And don't you think when a parculiar individual who drops a rather skecthy parcel on our counter the first thing to do is apprehend him?!" he bellowed before entering his office.

Ellie turned to face her colleagues who had frozen in their places, to signal them to continue working. She quickly entered his office closing the door behind her.

Alec removed his coat placing it on the rack. He glanced over at her. "WHAT?" 

she clapped her hands together infront of her."First I need you to calm down. Second. What do we do?"

Alec rested his hands on his hips glaring at her. "I don't know Miller it's not everyday I get sent a package with a hand in it!"

"Brings a whole new meaning to hand delivery." Ellie shot back.

Alec gaped at her. "Is this a joke to you?!"

"NO, still trying to get you to calm down. Because you are going to end up on the floor if you don't."

Alec let out a huff then thinking a moment. "That note said hour glass. what was that supposed to mean?"

Ellie came forward. "I haven't the faintest idea. other then the obvious. old fashioned way to keep time. and it does use sand in it. Odd way for a threat. A clue perhaps?"

"Where is it?." Alec said causing her to furrow her brow.

"Sir?"

"Well, I assume if a severed hand is in a box it belongs to a body. Where is the body?"

Ellie paced the room to lean against his desk."No reports have come in yet. We won't know anything more until forensics are finished with examining the evidence."

Alec crossed his arms along his chest. "Maybe they can get the suspects finger prints off the note save us a whole lot of trouble."

Ellie smiled softly. "When is it ever that easy?"

A knock on the door caught their attention followed by his phone ringing. Alec chose the phone first, picking it up.

"Detective Hardy. hello? Hello?"

Ellie looked at him as he hung up. "No one there?"

"Apparently not... he looked to the man standing in the door way... "What is it?"

The middle aged man held a small pad in his hand. "Hi. My name Jake Middler for The Herald, I'm here to report on the pack-"

"You people are quick. how the bloody hell did you get in here? Never mind, get out! NOW!" Alec bellowed

"Detective Hardy. If I may, I could be of help to you." the reporter stated walking further into the room.

Alec looked to Ellie then back at the brunette. "I highly doubt that."

"Detectives. I was here when the package was dropped off. I was trying to get info on another assignment but...the point is I can release a detailed description to the press and-" 

"Sorry but only the police decide when information can be sent out to the public." Ellie interrupted.

Jake looked to the woman. "Detective Miller, right?" 

"Yeah that right." she said.

"Listen, I know what they've been writing about you two have been horrible. It's nothing personal, it's just business we haven't seen papers fly off the racks so much since well... In this small town, in a long time."

Ellie frowned. While Alec was more vocal. "Well glad to see we're becoming a great source of income. GET. OUT."

Jake sensed the animosity coming his way so he took the cue to leave. "You know where to find me."

"Thank you." Ellie threw back as he left... "Wow."

"I hate the press." Alec seethed out.

"Staying calm remember." Ellie reminded her boss.

Just then a woman walked into the room. "Detective Hardy. Got some early resualts on the hand?"

Alec let out a breath. "And?" 

"Decomp. Is stage three defiantly a male and is believed to be cut by a jagged object. The rest we won't know until further examination." she explained

"So there is a body out there that's been lying who knows where for three days and know one hasn't reported anything in?" Alec said more to himself then to the two women in the room.

"That is weird. Should talk to the chief get them to open the beach." Ellie stated closing her eyes when she realized her suggestion.

Alec looked at her. "Why the beach? anyone could have filled the box with sand and have the body hidden anywhere."

"I know sir, it's just...Common sense. I shouldn't-"

"No you're right. The thing is there is miles of coast line...Alec turned to the examiner... "Try to get fingerprints of our killer and get the fingerprints off the hand."

"Yes sir." the woman replied before exiting the room.

Ellie straightened as her cell went off. She frowned when she saw the number on the screen. "It's Tom's the school."

Alec's anger was replaced by slight concern as he watched her answer the call.

"Hello...yes...is he alright? No...no I'll be right there as soon as I can. Thank you. bye."

Alec grabbed his coat from the rack as she hung up. "I have to go to the school there's been some sort of tussel. can you...what are you doing?!"

Ellie asked as he took her by the arm. "I'm coming with you." 

"You can't be serious. What do you know about kids?" Ellie shot back.

"Not a clue. Fights on the other hand is an entirely different matter." Alec stated as they made there way out of the precinct.

Ellie shook her head as they descended the steps. "This has nothing to do with you. This is family, besides why do I have the feeling you have another agenda?"

Alec took out his keys. "Your right I do but I will explain it when we're on the road."

Ellie raised a hand to her head as they crossed the street towards Alec's car. "I can't believe Tom would start a fight in school. It's not like him!"

Alec glanced over at his partner. He wasn't the comforting type but he did care about her, he should really say something.

"Listen, Ellie, Tom is a good lad he wouldn't start something unless provoked."

"Provoked or unprovoked he wouldn't fight Alec! I raised him better than that!" Ellie snapped.

Alec frowned. this is why he doesn't comfort people. he thought as he pressed the unlock button on his key.

"Ellie all-"

That was all he said as loud blast was heard before they were both sent flying from thier positions to land unconcious in the street!

A/N: Have a nice day!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Broadchurch

A/N: Hi, third chapter! I may have only three reviews but I know one person likes this story and that's enough for me. So enjoy!

Matters of the Heart-3

Ellie's first thought was she was dead. She had to be. there was no noise and everything was white. She was in heaven...but then she saw flame. Bloody hell! she went to church enough times what on earth did she do to deserve this?!

Wait...this wasn't right. she tried to sort out the scene infront of her and realized as her vision cleared that the flames came from a car. Why is it side ways? wait...no she was side ways! how on earth did she end up here.

She let out a groan as she felt the pounding in her head. No she defiently was still alive maybe if she just closed her eyes and let Alec take care of this mes... at the single thought of his name her eyes snapped open. ALEC!

Ignoring the throbbing pain she lifted her head to see him lying a few feet away from her. Oh god if she wasn't dead, he would be! fighting the pain she willed herself to sit up staggering to her feet she stumbled over to where he was.

"Sir! sir! are you alright?! SIR!" she coaxed as she shook him.

Alec moaned then gasped his eyes fluttering open. Then memory of what happened caused him to move into action. "M-Miller..Gah!"

"Don't move." Ellie ordered as he tried to sit up.

Alec ignored her gesuter barely succeeding the task he raised a hand to his head. His ears were definetly shot. He looked down at his leg seeing the blood stain pooling on his thigh wincing he looked over at Miller. who was busy yelling something to crowd of police officers that had gathered at the scene.

Trust her to have a level head in this. She was saying something to him...

"What?"

"We need to get you to the hospital."

For once he didn't deny that, but as soon as got to his feet. Alec bit back a scream as his injured leg protested the weight of his body. Ellie quickly supported him.

"It's alright."

"Yes I can see that. Ellie sarcastically put..."Sir right no-"

Alec cried out in alarm as Ellie suddenly collasped in his arms causing him to fall back onto the pavement. cradling her against his body.

"Miller. Mi-Ellie! can you hear me? El...he looked up at the commostion around him..."I NEED HELP OVER HERE!" looking back down at his partner he moved the brown locks of hair from her eyes... "Ellie! stay with me! Ellie!"

Paramedics finally arrived on scene rushing over to where they were. Both men immediatly took over taking her limp form out of his arms and on to a gurney. He watched numbly as they quickly strapped her and loaded her into the ambulance.

Alec felt something warm on his hand his eyes widening at the red stain on his hand. Blood. her blood! She went to tend to him not caring for herself...how selfish can he be?

"Detective. Detective Hardy."

Alec tore his eyes from his hand to look at the officer infront of him beside him wastwo paramedics.

"Sir. paramedics are here to tend to you."

Alec tried to take charge struggiling to get his barings. "N-No I... need to l-l-look over... the scene. It's a cri..."

The paramedics quickly came to his side as he struggled to remaine concious, but he'd soon fine he would loose that battle as didn't even feel collapse completely on the ground.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

When Alec opened his eyes he found himself staring at the familiar white ceiling of the hospital an oxygen tube and the beeping sound on the monitor solidyified the fact that he was indeed not dreaming.

Damn it. he thought.

the sound of footsteps caught his attention a doctor entered the room adjusting the morphine drip.

"You're awake. how are you feeling?"

"Miller. where is she?" he croaked out.

"Miller? Oh you mean Ellie Miller. She was taken to the OR but-"

"WHAT!" he stated alarm in his voice causing him to push himself up from the bed.

The man quickly set down his clipboard easing him back down. "Please lye back down."

"I need to go see her." he said fitting his hand.

"You are in no condition to go anywhere. Infact with your heart the way it is you're lucky to be alive. Besides, there is very little you can do right now."

Alec met the doctor's eyes, finally surrending he lay back against the pillows. "Why is she in the OR?"

"She suffered a intracranerial herrorrhage. If we waited a moment later it would have been another outcome."

"You mean she would have died." Alec said as he took in the information.

"Well there is a possibility of that. We need to keep a close eye on her during the recovery process."

How long will that take?"

"Long."

Both doctor and patient turned to see. The chief standing in the doorway. The doctor closed his picked up his clipboard.

"You must be here for questioning."

"Yes...she looked to Alec... "If you're up to it."

"I don't need to be questioned like a victimn." Alec stated flat out.

"I beg to differ. she said as she walked in... "You and detective Miller were targeted."

"No she wasn't." he shot back causing the woman to furrow her brow.

"How-"

"The car was remotely deteinated by my car keys. I imagine that is what CSI has come up with by now."

"Well yes. trying to find finger prints will take a little longer. In the mean time I have assigned another group detectives to work this case."

"No."

"I beg your pardon?!"

"Do that and I will simply undermind every order that you give. You know this." Alec deviantly shot back glaring at the woman.

"But you are at high risk of being-"

"And I'm not if I'm not on the case? please any half wit rookie Knows that's not true."

the doctor looked between the two. "If I may add my two sense in-"

Alec looked at the doctor. "You can just shut-up!"

"Detective Hardy!" the chief exclaimed "You are in no-"

Someone tried to kill me and I am not going to sit and twiddle my thumbs and wait for him to do it again."

"Fine but you are going to have a police prescence at all times. At your home, when you go out to eat, am I clear!"

"Fine." Alec snapped.

The doctor cleared his throat. "AndI'mgoingtogiveyouextramedsfor...your...condition" he threw in..."I'm going to check on my other patients."

He gave a good luck look to the woman before he left the room. The chief sighed. "I am going to check up on Detective Miller in the meantime behave yourself."

Alec fought the urge to roll his eyes but his annoyance ebbed away as his he thought of Ellie. How close he came to losing her and the most stressing part was...how he ran she didn't know how much he loved her.

A/N: Aww not a cliffhanger but a heart warmer.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Broadchurch

A/N: Hi another update. and thank you for the reviews! They mean so much...wait I can explain the grammar and punctuation!... I'm not that horrible I swear!...I know it seem-I do proof read... I have different writing program and it doeans't have grammar check and edit- I-I... LEAVE ME ALONE!

Matters of the heart-4

As soon as he saw fit. Alec Hardy checked himself out of hospital and was back in the precinct sporting a pretty good limp but no one dared to press him on it and those brave enough or stupid enough to do so found themselves facing the 'Scotsman' wrath.

Trouble was even after a week and a half away, he was right back where he had left things. Bits and pieces of a mystery jigsaw puzzle that don't add up to any picture worth talking about.

For the entire day he was halled up in his office. Giving the order that no one was to enter his office unless they had something substantial to present to him kept him undisturbed for the good part of the day.

It was quarter passed four when the phone rang breaking the silence. Alec broke away from his work rolling his chair slightly to pick up the reciever.

"Detective Hardy. Hello? He-"

"How's the leg? " the garbled voice asked.

Alec froze for a moment. "What?"

"Sorry about the car, but I figured go big or go home." the sinister voice continued.

Alec stiffened. "Calling my phone at my work place. you're either daffed or cocky."

"I like living on the edge just like your partner is doing right now. How is she doing by the way?"

Alec's grip tighened on the phone. "I have this phone wired I ca-"

"Please, don't patronize me. I no you are not tracking this call and in future cases I suggest that you do not attempt such things or bad things will happen. If you tell anyone of this little phone call things will not end well for you. And I will be keeping an eye on you detective. Give my best to Detective Miller."

"Now you listen to-" Alec threatened but the line went dead. He looked at the reciever in his hand in stunned silence then a knock on the door snapped him out of his shock.

Quickly setting the phone down he cleared his throat. "Come in."

"Sir. we have a report that came in. A body has been found." the male detective stated.

"Where?" Alec asked.

"Mile east out of town found in a drainage pipe along a strech of highway."

Alec inwardly sighed, here we go again.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

When Alec arrived on scene the police tape was up. CSI and the cororner were already working over the body and crime scene.

"What do we have?" Alec asked the officer as he crossed the barrier wincing slightly as he entered the ditch.

"Male, in his late fifties. CI thinks drowning." the older man said as he led Alec toward the body.

"So why did you call me down here?" Alec shot back.

"Well besides the murder part...the officer tried to kid... "I thought you'd be interested in receiving the rest of your package."

Alec halted in his tracks as he saw the prone form lying in the dirt his left hand missing. This was not what he was expecting he opened his mouth to speak when a young officer came running over.

"Sirs! I found something. It was in the drain pipe his wallet."

Alec put on his gloves tacking the piece of evidence. Opening the leather wallet. he ran his thumb over the clear plastic protecter to clear away the sludge and water. taking a closer look his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"This man is American. He has...over a hundred dollars in cash. All his credit cards are here. So this isn't about theft."

"So what is an american doing in a drain pipe in this guy ticked someone off and he got more then he bargined for" The cop asked.

"Yeah he lost a hand and his life over it. I'm going to head back to the precinct. Someone needs to contact the family and get the chief on the line. This case has just gotten a lot more difficult."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Ellie woke up to see her room decorated with well wishes. Everything from flowers to balloons to cards. She smiled as her eyes rested on a homemade card signed by Tom Miller on the small table beside her.

Just then a nurse walked in a vase sunflowers in her hands. "Good afternoon, how are you feeling?"

"Tired. strange isn't it? I've been sleeping all day and yet I'm tired."

"Brain injuries are common that way. These are for you." the blond said coming over to set them beside her sons card.

"They are lovely. who are they from?"

The nurse took hold of the small blue card. 'From your secret admirer.' she giggled "Ooo Someone's a hopeless romantic."

Ellie gave a small smile. "Yes. It looks that way."

"Well I better get your dinner. Need to keep up your strength." she concluded before exiting the room.

For the first time in Ellie's life recieving flowers suddenly gave her a sense of uneasiness. She shook it off.

"Don't be silly Ellie. It's nothing but a vase of Flowers." she told herself quietly.

But that's the thing with being a detective when something feels off always trsut your gut instinct.

A/N: Hem...Sorry about the outburst back there. I do try my best and your insights are really helpful and i hate that my mistakes do ruin the flow and enjoyment of the readers reading of the story. sigh I do try my best. And if it does hinder my review count then so be it. Hopefully it still is a good story.

FC27

P.S Any critiques are helpful.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Broadchurch

A/N: Hi...Sooo this chapter is not for the um faint of heart. If you don't like disturbing turn back now. It's just some details are like 'Huh interesting' First time I've had a warning on a fic, but it's Just a precaustion. If you like that sort of thing read on! FYI it is a mystery. Just say'n.

Matters of the Heart-6

It was three o'clock in the evening, when Becca Fisher glanced at her watch sighing, she took a sip of her cocktail when Paul Coats walked in.

"Oh hello Paul... caught me red handed." Becca stated as she swallowed her mouth full.

Paul smiled. "Your allowed. your the boss after all."

"Do you want one?" she offered as she set down her drink.

He stared at it for a moment then held up his hand. "No best not."

"Why, vicars can't drink?" she teased.

"Sure they can. Just not this one. I actually came to see if you had any donations not to sound desperate but...the church is in need of some touch ups here and there."

"Like the pews. Those things are bloody aweful on the back. I'm not the only one to complain." Becca said leaning against the counter.

"No not changing them." Paul replied with the tilt of the head.

"Why not?" the woman shot back in curiousity.

"Well how else will I have you paying attention to my sermons?" Paul said with a coy smile.

Becca couldn't help but laugh. "You are bad, I will give a donation next time when I go to church."

"I thank you and God thanks you."

A cleaning woman walked in. "Hi, Becca sorry to interrupt but this envelope was on the third stair case. It's addressed to you."

"Oh?" Becca said as she took the yellow envelope from the young woman..."Thank you Jen."

"I better go." Paul said but stopped in his tracks.

"No stay I want the company. It's a slow day." Becca confessed as she opened the envelope.

Paul shrugged moving over to look out the window but just as he reached to move the small curtain Becca let out a shriek. Causing him to snap around to face her.

"Becca! he called coming over to her as she continued to scream... "Becca Becca what's wrong?!"

"P-P-Paul." she sputtered out clutching him, pointing at the envelope on the floor and the contents spilled from it.

The vicar moved closer he kneeled down to get a closer look then straightened back-up in shock and horror.

"Merciful father in heaven..."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"The victims name is John Ackerman vacationing here from orange County califonia. two weeks. Wife died six months ago, has one child, a son. He is on his way here now. We don't know why this man was targeted we need to look into his background find anything that would be out of the ordinary. This man's hand was dismembered so there has to be a personal attatchment to the killer to the victim. Let's figure out the why where and when and hopefully will get the answers we need. that's all."

Everyone dispersed as soon as Alec finished addressing them. Alec returned to his office when his phone rang.

"DI Hardy."

"Have you confessed yet detective?"

Alec glanced over his shoulder then shut his door. "What?"

"Never mind. Tell me how is the investigation going?" the sinister voice asked slyly.

"Who are you? what do you want?" Alec demanded.

The voice chuckled. "Now if I told you it wouldn't be any fun now would it? I see you found Mr. Ackerman. Real shame. Lovely chap he had a great taste in photography."

Alec clenched his jaw as he listened to the criminal. "Why him? what's he to you?"

"You're the detective, you tell me." the criminal shot back.

"I will not play your sick twisted game! You either-" Alec threatened.

"Tsk tsk, careful detective we wouldn't want you to exsert yourself. I have the deck of cards detective Hardy so I deal out the cards. Mr. Ackrman will be one of many. Unfortunatly unlike him the next victimn didn't see it coming."

On that note the phone went dead just as his door opened. "Detective Hardy! We got a call from the Inn something has happened."

Alec let out a curse as he slammed the phone down.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Upon arrival he found Becca Fisher and half the staff in the foyer thee closed sighed turned on the door. Paul came forward.

"Detective." he greeted barely getting the words out.

Alec eyed him he seemed pale turning his gaze to Becca who was visbily shaking the main reason her staff were there consoling her.

"What's happened? a robbery? Assault?" Alec asked right away.

"NO, something far worse." Paul quickly corrected.

Alec frowned No one said the M word at the station so what could possibly be worse then what he stated?

"Then go on. out with it." he ordered.

Paul swallowed. "I'm afraid no words can describe it. It's best that I show you."

"One of the girls came into the bar told Becca that an envelope was on the stairs addressed to her. None of us thought anything of it...that is until she-she opened it." Paul explained as he led the detective to where the envelope lay on the floor it's contents poking slightly out of it's confines.

As Alec squatted down to examine the evidence Paul disturbed, simply turned away.

Alec took his gloved hand raised the flap of the envelope and felt the blood drain from his face he straightened. looking over at the vicar barely getting his mouth open.

"Eye lids? Are-"

Paul met the detectives eyes. "I know you are the detective but judging by my own observation. That is exactly what they look like. My question is to you are they real?"

Alec looked back down at the envelope... "I won't know until the coroner looks at..."

Paul diverted his attention to the ceiling both men knowing the answer already. Alec walked back into the foyer followed by Paul.

"What stair case was it found on?" Alec asked.

The girl looked at Alec clearing her throat. her voice shaky. "On third one."

"Show me." he ordered.

The girl led Alec up the stairs pointing at the middle of the stairway. He looked at her. "Did you see anything suspicous during your shift?"

"No everything was fine. It took me by surprise when I saw it there."

Alec walked back down the steps coming over to the group He stood infront of Becca. "Do you know anyone who might want to hurt you? who has come in lately that has made feel uncomfortable?"

"NO! I don't understand it! I mean, there is the occasional drunkered but I've handled myself fine." she stated still a mess from the whole ordeal.

"Well I'll need to see the manfest of your guest list."

Becca looked horrified. "What?! you can't that's an invasion of privacy!"

"I need to so I can see who has come in and signed out during the last twenty-four hours or so." Alec explained.

"But- Becca protested.

Paul came forward. "Becca. Do it it's for everyones safety."

"Fine."

"Good. "I'll let you know as soon As I have anything." Alec concluded.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Around seven that evening Alec finally arrived home. sighing as his police escort stood at attention at his door way.

"Honestly, we're really to do this?" He said as walked up to the door.

"Orders from the chief sir." The woman replied.

"Of course." he muttered under his breath before entering his apartment.

Taking of his coat and suffering through half a microwave dinner he poured over the case file. It was eleven-twenty when shot forward in his chair. Blinking he listened but only heard the ticking of the clock in his kitchen. Just when he was about to relax he heard a thud down the hallway leading into the living room.

Slowly rising from his chair he took his nine mill. He caustiously walked into the hallway looking down both ways then he heard a thud then what sounded like someone walking into one of his chairs.

Taking a deep breath. he entered the living room just as he pointed his gun at the dark figure in the room he was met with the same fate.

All it came down to was who would pull the trigger first!

A/N: What-What O_O?!


End file.
